


Mirth at the Manor

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ticklish Zayn Malik, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University student Zayn Malik has been tasked with the job of sneaking into Billionaire CEO Liam Payne's home undetected. What happens when he comes face to face with the man himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirth at the Manor

Zayn groaned as he awakened. His head was throbbing and when he tried to put his hand to his forehead and found that he couldn't.

Shaking off the fogginess in his mind, he realized that his hand was tied to a bed post. Actually, all his limbs were tied to four bed posts, he'd been stripped down to his boxers and he was spread eagle. After tugging on his bonds and accepting that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he lay his head back on a pillow and took in his unfamiliar surroundings.

The room was large, larger than his entire flat actually, and finely decorated. The crystal chandelier in the center of the room illuminated it quite nicely. The walls were a deep burgundy, paintings lined the walls and the room was filled with, very expensive looking, mahogany furniture. That included the bed he was lying on. The bed, which was a canopy bed and not just a traditional four poster, was made of the same fine wood. The kingsized mattress was very comfortable and covered in black silk sheets. Zayn had never lay on silk sheets before, just his cotton ones at his flat, but assumed they were silk. The posts were artfully carved and reached towards the ceiling, disappearing into the black covering above. Continuing to scan the room, Zayn observed a few doors. One, of course, led out of the room and he figured the other two led to a bathroom or closet or something.

He'd been laying there contemplating how he ended up in this position, when it all came flooding back to him.

********************Hours Earlier********************

Zayn, a 19 year-old university student, had been invited to join the hottest fraternity on campus. His friends, Louis, Niall and Harry were already part of the fraternity and very excited at the prospect of Zayn joining their ranks. After completing his tasks during "Hell Week" with the other pledges, he'd been given one final assignment. Unlike all the previous tasks, he would be going at this one alone. Each pledge had to complete their final task on their own.

"You, Zayn Malik, have done well so far" the head of the fraternity started, "you have impressed us so far, but you have one final task to complete before we can call you our brother."

Zayn stood their listening intently.

"You, Zayn Malik, must sneak into Payne Manor, and return with a watch from his vast collection." The rest of the fraternity brothers spoke to each other in hushed tones at the job that Zayn had to do. This had been assigned to many before him and all had failed. Zayn didn't know this however and was ready to go. 

Payne Manor was owned by local billionaire 32 year-old Liam Payne. Founder of Payne Industries and beloved member of the town. Everyone knew who the handsome entrepreneur was, Zayn included, and that his home was massive. It would be quite the task, but Zayn felt like he was up to the challenge.

"Now don't think you can just run to a store and buy any old watch. You also have to document the entire thing. Pictures, video or both. It's up to you, but we need proof that you've been in his house and that you have indeed nicked his watch. You have until tomorrow night to accomplish this. If you fail, you will not be able to join our fraternity. Understood?"

"Understood Brother Grimshaw."

"Good. Be on your way."

********************************************************

Later that evening, Zayn dressed in black from head to toe and a rucksack on his back, had been stealthily creeping across the grounds of Payne Manor. He'd spent the afternoon observing the comings and goings of the staff that helped keep this massive mansion in top form. Zayn took photos the entire time. He'd devised a way to sneak in through the staff entrance, which was separate from the main entrance.

He'd gotten in easily enough and slowly stalked the halls as quietly as he could. He couldn't believe his eyes. The place was even bigger on the inside. With it's high vaulted ceilings and what looked to be a million and one rooms. He wondered how he would even find where Mr. Payne kept his trinkets.

So lost in thought about what he was going to do, he didn't hear the footsteps of someone sneaking up behind him until it was too late. He felt something strike the back of his head before things went dark and he collapsed on the floor.

*****************************Present*****************************

Zayn sighed worriedly as he absentmindedly tugged on the straps that held him in place. He wondered what would be done to him. Would the police be called, would he go to jail for trespassing or breaking and entering or both? If he did, he could kiss not only the fraternity goodbye, but his entire university life as well. 

He was startled out of his pity party when the door to the room was opened. He watched in silence as a man dressed in a black uniform wheeled in a tray covered by a black sheet. 

Zayn was about to speak, but was cut off.

"Master Payne will be with you momentarily" he stated before walking out and completely ignoring Zayn's questions.

Zayn's heart was thumping in his chest. He would be facing the man himself. He wondered if he would press charges, more importantly he wondered what was on that tray.

His questions would soon be answered as the door opened once more and Liam Payne walked in. The handsome CEO casually strolled in wearing a black tailored 3-piece suit and stood in front of his captive with his hands behind his back and a passive look on his face.

Zayn watched as Liam stood there, his eyes roaming over his nearly nude body and couldn't help the blush that covered his body and rose to his cheeks.

"What's your name kid?"

"Z-Zayn sir, I-I'm sorry for----."

Liam waved him off before continuing. 

"Alpha Kappa Phi?" He queried and smirked at Zayn's startled expression.

"Y-Yes"

"I thought so. It's already that time of year again is it? Hell Week? Every year, they send a pledge to my home to take something of mine, I catch them, have a little fun and throw them back. Though they've never looked as nice as you. They don't make it into the fraternity though. Such a shame" he finished as he removed his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves on his white pressed shirt.

Zayn's heart dropped. 

"S-Sir, I-please let me go---I'll leave and never come back---I don't even care about the task, I just want to go."

"You'll be released in due time. Don't worry. But first things first. We're going to play for a while and then I'll let you go."

"Sir, please--I just--"

"You can either play by my rules or I can call the cops."

Zayn lay there quietly.

"Now, we're going to have some fun, you'll be released and we can forget about this whole thing" Liam said as he pulled the cover off the tray near the bed.

Zayn looked on in confusion as he observed the contents on the tray. There was a bottle of lotion, an electric toothbrush, feathers, a pen, and a scrub brush. 

"Zayn, was it? That's a nice name by the way. Zayn, are you ticklish?"

Liam licked his lips at the expanse of golden brown skin that lay before him. He relished in the look of confused fear that sat on Zayn's beautiful face.

"What?"

"Are...you...ticklish?" He asked again as he ran his fingers over the red feather he retrieved from the tray.

"Um---"

"You don't want to answer? Or do you not know? Let's find out together shall we?" Liam said as he lowered the feather to Zayn's bound right foot and stroked it up and down his bare sole.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam pulled the feather away, both he and Zayn startled by Zayn's reaction.

"You're a ticklish one aren't you? This is going to be fun."

Zayn's stomach filled with dread. He was extremely ticklish. Bouts of tickling fights with his sisters and best mates had proven this a long time ago. Now he was here, tied up and helpless, in front of a man whose home he had just broken into. 

This did not look good.

"Sir ple---HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEE"

Crouching down at the foot of the bed, Liam skillfully danced the feather around Zayn's ticklish foot in a zigzag pattern before turning it around and using the pointy end on his soft sole. The effect was electric.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam then moved to Zayn's other foot and gave it the same treatment. Zayn's foot flailed around, but could not escape. Liam then dropped the feather and ran his finger up the sole of Zayn's foot. Liam marveled at the softness. It was as smooth as butter and the cackling laughter that accompanied Liam's touch made it that much better.

"OHNOOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam scratched his way from heel to toes, looking for sensitive spots to exploit, but it just seemed like the expanse of Zayn's foot was one big sensitive spot. He discovered the same with Zayn's right foot.

After spending nearly two hours on his feet (time flies when you're tickling), Liam sat on the end of the bed, with his body turned towards Zayn and watched as he panted and giggled.

"Have you ever been tickled before?" Liam asked after Zayn's giggling slowed to a chuckle.

Zayn nodded.

"Tell me about it."

Zayn lay there blinking back his tears of laughter as he contemplated Liam's request. He thought it was odd, but if telling him stories kept the tickling at bay, then he would do it. 

Liam listened intently as Zayn regaled him with various stories of tickle fights with his sisters and friends. How he always ended up a hysterical mess, but would give as good as he got too. He even, with a little hesitation, divulged his worst spots at Liam's behest: feet, stomach, thighs, knees and armpits. His absolute worst spot was his feet.

After he finished telling his tales, Zayn bit his lip as he watched Liam stare at the tray in consideration. He wondered what Liam was going to use on him next. He didn't have to wait long too find out.

Liam grabbed the bottle of lotion and massaged it into Zayn's feet. 

'Oh that feels good' 

"Feels good does it?" Liam replied laughing as Zayn realized he'd said that out loud.

Returning the bottle to it's tray, Liam them settled himself in between Zayn's widespread legs and placed his hands on Zayn's knees. 

Zayn tensed up in response, but that did nothing to prepare his for the rapid fire squeezes Liam was assaulting him with.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam would alternate between squeezing the tops of Zayn's knees and swirling his fingers around and around. The swirling tickles were something else. 

"EEEEEHAHHAHAHAHAHAHEHEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam grinned as Zayn begged, or at least tried to bed, through his laughter. He'd never tickled someone that was this responsive before. He was truly going to savor his time with Zayn.

"Ple--Please----NO---AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAEEEEEEEEYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn continued his pleas, but they were lost in ticklish laughter when Liam moved his fingers to the backs of Zayn's knees.

"You're knees are so soft. I could tickle them all night."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO"

Liam kept up the knee tickling for a little while longer, before giving Zayn a break. Looking up at his captive's still laughing face, he couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked.

As Zayn's giggles began to fade, he tensed up once again when he felt Liam toying with the hem of his black boxers and teasing his fingers along the skin of Zayn's thighs right above his knees. 

Without speaking, Liam slowly crawled his fingers up Zayn's thighs. He'd learned in the past that when it came to tickling the skin of someone's inner thighs, a soft touch worked best. 

Except, he didn't get the reaction he'd been expecting. Zayn didn't laugh hysterically, but instead softly laughed and sighed as Liam tickled his quivering thighs. With a slightly raised eyebrow, Liam sped up his tickling just a bit, but got more of the same reaction and an outright moan from his captive. 

"Hehehehehehehehehoooooooohahahahaheheeehehehehahahuuuughhahahahahaha"

Liam wasn't a horrible person, so if tickling brought his captive some enjoyment, all the better for them both.

Zayn blushed at his reactions through his laughter. He'd received quick squeezes on the tops of his thighs before, but he could never recall his inner thighs ever having been tickled before. These sensations were entirely new to him. If the rest of Liam's tickling was this nice, then maybe being stuck here wouldn't be so bad.

Reluctantly pulling his hands away, Liam slid off the bed and onto his knees. He reached for the pen off the tray, clicked it and held it as though he were going to write something. 

Before Zayn could ask him anything, Liam had begun writing on the bottom of Zayn's right foot. He had no idea what was being written, but he knew that it tickled terribly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Normally, I have my secretary take dictation, but since she's not here I suppose I'll have to do it" he shouted over Zayn's laughter as he continued writing.

Liam continued scribbling for a while until Zayn's foot was covered from the ball to the heel in black ink. He finished off Zayn's foot by drawing happy faces on the pads of his toes (which tickled too) before moving on to his other foot and doing the same thing.

"It's so nice to see you enjoying the effects of my pen and special lotion Zayn. The stuff I rubbed into your feet earlier is an exfoliator of sorts. Not in the traditional sense though. Instead of peeling dead skin off of the feet, it actually dissolves callouses with no mess. An incredible side effect though, is that it makes feet around ten times more sensitive. At least it did for all the test subjects. Looks like it worked on you too. Another fine product from Payne Industries."

Zayn somehow managed to hear Liam's shouting above his hysterical laughter, but couldn't respond. He couldn't believe how much this tickled.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Once he added the last smiley face, Liam placed the pen back onto the tray and crawled up the bed before straddling Zayn's waist. He tested Zayn's sides and stomach and was rewarded with a reaction similar to the one he got when tickling Zayn's thighs.

Working his way up, Liam smiled as he was able to get Zayn to let out a few short barks of laughter as he massaged his ribs.

"HAHA--Come on--AHA--please--HAAAHA---stahpit-----AHAHAHA---"

Continuing his journey upwards, he stopped his fingers right in the center of Zayn's armpits. Looking into his captives teary eyes, he didn't see fear, but a look of resignation and perhaps curiosity. 

Liam gave a few test scratches and watched in glee as Zayn bit his lip and pushed his head back into the pillow as hard as he could. It was like he was trying to distract him self from the steady scratching. Liam shook his head and grinned at Zayn's attempts to fight. Outright laughing when a giggle or two slipped out. Liam continued this way for a little while longer before drilling his fingers into Zayn soft pits.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOOAOAOOAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHA"

Zayn had been tickled, been in tickle fights and had even been held down while being tickled before, but he'd never been stripped, tied up and tickled while being unable to defend himself or run away. This was intense. The tickles were driving him crazy, but (and he thought it was so strange) he was beginning to get turned on. This was another thing that had never happened before. He didn't know if it was the circumstances or the incredibly hot man tickling him senseless, but these feelings were quickly taking over his brain and sending signals to his crotch.

Zayn was torn between wanted to buck Liam off of him and not wanting him to know how this tickle torture was really affecting him.

Liam couldn't take the smile off his face as he tickled Zayn from the tips of his ears, to his waistline and back again. Relishing in how he would rapidly turn his head to try and escape the ear tickles and scrunch his neck when Liam's fingers would slide around on it. When he reached his waistline, once again using a light touch since that seemed to work best, he was nearly bucked off by Zayn. The only thing Zayn managed to do however, was slide Liam off his waist and against his crotch. 

Liam smirked at the groan that fell from Zayn's lips.

The tickling momentarily stopped and his giggling subsided, Zayn blushed deeply. Anything Zayn was about to say was lost in breathless wheezing laughter when Liam ground down against him and continued to trace along his waistline which seemed to be a kill switch for Zayn.

Zayn bit his lip to hide his moans. He couldn't believe how much this was effecting him. He didn't even know he was ticklish there.

Never stopping his manipulations of Zayn's bound form, Liam leaned forward and began blowing raspberries onto his flat tummy.

"Ple-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Li--stop--oh god-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

The vibrations from Liam's mouth were sending a pleasant tingling sensation up his spine, down to his toes and centering on his cock, which was hardening more and more by the second.

Stopping his tickling, Liam climbed down off of Zayn, walked across the room and grabbed a cushioned chair from in front of the vanity. 

Following his movements, Zayn caught a glimpse of himself in the vanity's mirror. Helplessly bound, panting, flushed and sweating, he was certainly a sight. So lost in staring at himself, he hadn't noticed Liam making a phone call. He was soon startled out of his revelry when the same butler from earlier walked into the room with a bucket (of water Zayn presumed) and several dark green towels. The butler once again left them alone.

Zayn lay there silently as Liam unfolded the towels and spread them out under Zayn's feet.

"Please, Mr. Payne, I've had enough, please" Zayn began to beg when he had gotten his breath back.

Liam merely shushed him as he grabbed the scrub brush and dipped it into the bucket of warm soapy water. He placed the the brush against Zayn's right foot and simply held it there, watching as Zayn started to squirm from simply having the bristles against his heel. 

"Looks like I've made a mess on your feet Zayn" Liam stated in reference to the ink that still covered his feet. "I'm going to have to fix that. I always clean up my messes" he finished as he placed one hand on Zayn's foot to keep it still and began scrubbing in earnest.

Zayn sucked in a huge breath before collapsing into frantic laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Liam scrubbed and scrubbed at the stubborn ink horizontally and vertically. Enjoying Zayn's laughter and watching his toes scrunch and wiggled as his poor foot was cleaned. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Once satisfied that he'd gotten rid of all the ink, he placed the brush back into the bucket and grabbed the electric toothbrush.

"Time to do your toes" Liam announced as he clicked the toothbrush on, dipped it partway into the bucket and scrubbed at the happy faces he'd drawn on Zayn's toes.

Zayn had no time to adjust. There was a steady stream of hysterical laughter as Liam ran the toothbrush in a circular motion on the pads of Zayn's toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---" Zayn screamed before falling into silent laughter.

Having removed all traces of ink from Zayn's toes, Liam placed the toothbrush back on the tray, grabbed the scrub brush and placed it against the heel of his left foot. He didn't start immediately, giving Zayn time to gulp in some air after laughing silently for quite some time. 

When Liam could once again hear Zayn's laughter, he resumed his scrubbing. Giving it the same treatment he gave Zayn's other foot, before eventually moving on to the electric toothbrush.

Zayn twisted and turned as much as his bonds would allow. His face was red and wet from tears as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

The tickling had Zayn not only laughing, but groaning in pleasure as well. There was no hiding the fact that his boxers were tented and he was sure that Liam had to have noticed. If the boxers weren't in the way, his cock would be slapping against his stomach right now.

After putting the toothbrush down, he once again grabbed the lotion and massaged it into Zayn's now clean and reddened soles.

After a few minutes Zayn finally managed to calm down and eyed Liam warily, waiting for the next attack. 

He didn't have to wait long.

Liam hit Zayn with an all out assault on his ticklish body, save for his feet. He focused the bulk of his attack on Zayn's hotspots: armpits, knees, stomach, thighs and newly discovered ticklish spot, his waistline.

Who was he kidding? Zayn's entire body was one big hot spot.

Zayn no longer had the strength to move his body. The fight had been tickled out of him and he simply lay there as all his spots were teased and tickled mercilessly. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA" 

After, what felt like a lifetime to Zayn, but in reality was only a few hours, he squirmed and gasped as Liam finished up his tickling by focusing on tickling Zayn's waistline with the feathers.

Zayn wheezed in silent laughter and rolled his hips up in an attempt to get some friction against his boxers, but it wasn't enough. 

Liam stopped his tickling and stepped away from his captive. He put the feathers back and stretched his arms above his head. The sky was slowly beginning to change color signaling the morning's impending arrival. 

He glanced back at Zayn as a few giggles managed to sputter through as he tried to calm down. Figuring that Zayn had had enough, he reached down and began to untie one of the restraints against his ankle. 

"Wait--" Zayn whispered hoarsely.

Liam stopped and watched Zayn expectantly.

"You're not going to leave me like this are you?" Zayn whined as he ground his hips into the bed, still looking for friction.

Liam hesitated. He'd intended on tickling Zayn, not getting him off. He was a bit concerned about how Zayn might feel about it later, which was almost funny since he's been tickling the bound boy for hours.

"Zayn..."

"Please----please touch me----you can keep tickling me if you want, just please---"

Liam nearly chuckled at Zayn's offer. He eyed Zayn and then eyed the wet spot on his dark boxers. Liam was a bit torn, he'd never had this happen before. His other captives did nothing but laugh and begged to be released. They didn't beg for a different kind of release. He grabbed his phone and sent a text message.

After watching Liam struggle with his decision, he sighed in relief as Liam reached for Zayn's boxers and slowly peeled them down. His hard on now free, it slapped against his stomach, the tip red and leaking.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to think that this is something that has to happen. We can stop right now..." Liam trailed off as his butler returned once more and placed some lubricant on the tray, leaving as silently as he came in.

"I want this----I'm surprising myself a bit. This has never happened before....I can't believe that it was because of the tickling"

Liam smiled as he placed some of the lube in his hand and walked over to Zayn's waiting prick. He settled in between Zayn's legs and coated his dick generously and began to jack him off, occasionally thumbing at the head and slit, smiling at Zayn's gasps and groans. 

There was no teasing. Liam steadily pumped his hand up and down. He wanted to make Zayn feel good after all that tickling.

"Liam----yes---please---oooh" Zayn moaned.

Still pumping, he scratched at Zayn's waistline, watching as his stomach tightened and his perfect lips formed an "oh" of pleasure. Zayn's toes curled and he dug his heels into the bed before coming with a deep groan. He spilled on his chest and all over Liam's hand.

Zayn watched through half lidded eyes as Liam climbed off the bed and wiped his hand with a towel. 

Liam couldn't help the fond smile on his face as he watched Zayn become totally lost in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

He stood at the end of the bed, reached both hands out to Zayn's feet and began tickling again.

Zayn gasped and groaned as his soles were assaulted with slow tickles. He writhed in his bondage as the tickling on his feet once again sent arousing signals to his crotch.

"You did say I could tickle you again"

Liam continued his torture, watching in amazement as Zayn's dick had begun to stir once more. 

Zayn laughed and gasped. He didn't mind the tickling and the things it made his body feel at this point. He allowed himself to get lost in the sensations and hoped to get off once again.

Liam tickled and tickled until Zayn did eventually come all over himself once again. This time without having his dick touched. Zayn pulled against his bonds and groaned before collapsing against the bed once more. 

Zayn was spent. He couldn't even speak. It wasn't very long before he dozed off.

Liam then proceeded to clean Zayn off with a fresh towel before untying him. He softly stroked his hair and looked at him fondly before leaving the room.

***************Hours later**************

Zayn awoke to find himself in the same room, except he was no longer tied and now fully dressed. He sat up and realized that he wasn't wearing the clothes he'd been wearing hours ago. He was instead wearing a very soft red sweater (cashmere maybe?) and black trousers, both about a size too big, but they were very nice all the same. Even his boxers were different. They were red, made of silk and felt amazing against his skin. He was also wearing black and red argyle socks on his feet.

Zayn casually lay back on the bed and lifted his wrist to his nose and smiled at the scent. It seemed to be a mixture of soap and cologne. He'd apparently been bathed as he slept. After lying there and turning the night's events over and over in his mind, he was startled by a knock on the door.

"C-Come in"

The butler, who'd made various appearances throughout the night, walked in and addressed Zayn.

"Good morning Master Malik. I trust you slept well?" He queried and then continued when Zayn nodded. "Master Payne has asked that you come with me sir."

Zayn didn't know what was going on, but got off he bed and slipped his socked feet into a pair of new black dress shoes (not his own) and followed the butler.

After navigating through the maze of hallways, the butler stopped in front of a door, opened it and gestured for Zayn to go in.

"Right this way sir."

Zayn hesitantly walked into the room and was stunned. First at the size and then at the items within.

It was a giant walk in closet. The walls were cream in color, with various forms of lighting. The lamps were highlighting the items in the room. He almost felt like he were in a department store. There were racks of suits, dress shirts, ties and the like. There were also shelves of dress shoes. All of them shined to perfection. Zayn walked further into the room and couldn't believe his eyes. 

Sitting in cases on a few shelves, was a massive collection of very expensive looking watches. They were ticking away as they shone beautifully. Above the watches sat a plaque with an ornate LJP in cursive and what looked to fine gold lettering.

"Master Payne says to take whichever one you like and to take plenty of pictures as well" the butler said as he handed Zayn his bag that held his camera in it.

"Thank you" Zayn said with a smile.

He perused the massive watch collection. Some platinum, some gold, some covered in diamonds, while others had a more understated elegance about them.

Zayn reached out and picked up a platinum watch with a blue face. He then used his camera to take pictures of the watches and the room itself. Zayn then took a few selfies in front of the watch collection while holding his chosen watch up proudly and making sure the plaque could be seen as well.

He turned a glowing smile to the butler and inquired about Liam.

"Master Payne had to fly out on business. He'll be returning in a few days."

A small frown touched Zayn's lips. 

"Are you hungry? I can have the kitchen staff make something for you."

Zayn was about to politely decline, when his stomach growled rather loudly. He grinned sheepishly and followed the butler into the dining room.

"After breakfast, Master Payne said that you can stay as long as you like, until you are ready to be driven back to your flat" the butler said as he placed a silver tray of food in front of Zayn.

"Thank you" Zayn replied as he tucked in.

All too soon, Zayn was sitting in the back of a black Rolls Royce as he held his backpack in his lap.

He thanked the driver and made his way into his flat with a smile on his face.

Once he flopped down onto his couch, he began to unpack his bag and he looked curiously at an envelope with his name on it. The envelope also had a red feather attached to it. He pulled the note out and ran his fingers over the neat cursive script.

"Zayn, 

I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done. I hope I didn't push you too far. Maybe we can hang out again sometime. Oh, and congratulations on making it into the fraternity. Perhaps you can let me know how things went over dinner. Give me a call sometime.

Liam"

Zayn smiled so hard as he read the note over and over. His eyes scanning over Liam's number as he ran the feather along his neck. 

He couldn't wait for tonight.

*********************Later that night************************

Zayn looked on smugly as Brother Grimshaw and some of the other elder members of the fraternity stared at the watch and pictures with their mouths hanging open. The other pledges had completed their tasks and the fraternity had saved Zayn's for last.

"I can't believe----how the hell did you----you're the first to-----Holy shit!"

Zayn nearly laughed at Brother Grimshaw's sputtering response. However, he stood quietly as the other members of the fraternity murmured amongst themselves. 

Those members included his best mates. They themselves were not assigned this as a task when they were pledging and when they were told about the impossibility of the assignment, they were considerably worried about their friend's chances.

"Well Malik. I don't know how you did it, but you did! Let's hear it boys!" Brother Grimshaw shouted and the rest of the fraternity cheered.

"Welcome to Alpha Kappa Phi Brother Malik" Brother Grimshaw said as he shook Zayn's hand.

Zayn allowed a huge smile to break through as his friends and fellow fraternity brothers hugged him, shook his hand and slapped him on the back.

"LET'S PARTY!" Brother Grimshaw shouted

 

*********************The following day*********************

Zayn, back at his flat after a night of partying with his new fraternity and a morning hangover, chuckled to himself as he dialed Liam's number. 

He couldn't wait to tell him all about it, thank him for everything and of course, arrange a date.


End file.
